Presently, the methods and apparatus available for determining the health of Nickel-Cadmium (Ni--Cd) batteries are very limited. Such batteries are often configured of a number of cells, each having a rated nominal open circuit voltage of 1.26V. The cells are connected in series to achieve a desired battery output voltage. Battery capacity is determined by the physical size of the cells and can be increased by connecting cells in parallel. The general method presently in use for determining if such a battery is healthy is to evaluate its performance through a complete charge and discharge cycle.
Batteries are either manufactured as sealed or non-sealed. In a sealed battery, the individual cells are inaccessible for electrical contact, addition of electrolyte or replacement of a defective cell. In the unsealed state, each cell of the battery is accessible for electrical contact, replacement or electrolyte addition.
In general, use of the existing charge/discharge cycle method to test both sealed and unsealed batteries is quite time consuming and is harmful to the overall life of the battery. Accordingly, a need exists to provide a method and system for making the testing of such batteries easier, faster, more efficient and more comprehensive.